Millions of individuals listen to radio stations and/or television stations each day. Individuals utilize radios in order to listen to music, radio programs, radio news programs, and/or radio talk shows, etc. Individuals utilize television in order to watch television programs, television shows, television news programs, television talk shows, movies, and/or music videos, etc.
As many individuals can attest, oftentimes a song may be playing which the listener desires to know more about. For example, a listener can be listening to a song, find it enjoyable, and desire to know the name of the song, the performer who is performing the song, or any other information (i.e. the name of the album on which the song may be featured or found, etc.) so that he or she may purchase a copy of same. Similarly, an individual listening to a radio show or radio talk show may want to know more information regarding the show's subject matter or the show's performers or participants so that he or she may obtain a copy of same or seek to listen to the respective show at a later time.
While information regarding any of the respective songs, radio shows, and/or radio programs, can be introduced prior to, or announced subsequent to, the broadcast of the respective songs, radio shows, and/or radio programs, the information is typically not provided during the course of the broadcast and, as a result, an individual who misses the respective introduction or announcement may never receive the desired information. Particularly during broadcast of a piece of classical music, which, at times, may be quite long, a listener may struggle to recall the name of a familiar piece and the composer thereof or be curious to learn the composer, performer(s) and the name of currently playing piece of music that caught the listener's attention.
In a similar manner, there are many instances in which an individual may be watching a television show or program and, finding same to be enjoyable, desire to obtain more information about same. For example, an individual watching a television talk show may want to learn the name of the show, the subject matter or description of the show, the performers or participants involved in the show, or any other information, which can enable the individual to obtain a copy of the show or program, or learn more about same in order to watch the program at a later time. An individual may also wish to know, without having to resort to a printed TV Guide, which may not be at hand, or having to switch channels to an online TV Guide, when the TV program, show or movie started and when it will finish or how much of it has been missed, in order to be able to decide whether or not to watch this TV program, show or movie. An individual may also wish to know a brief synopsis of the transpired events in order to be able to understand the story line and enjoy the rest of the movie.
It is again noted that, while information regarding any of the respective television programs, movies or shows can be introduced prior to, or announced subsequent to, the broadcast of the respective program, movie or show, the information is typically not provided during the course of the broadcast and, as a result, an individual who misses the respective introduction or announcement may never receive the desired information.
In today's information age, individuals are use to, and have come to expect, if not demand, to have information available to them instantaneously. Yet, in spite of this, no system or apparatus is currently available which can provide radio broadcasts or television broadcasts along with information regarding the content of the respective broadcast.